


song of the stars

by moonlightboyz



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Have I mentioned fluff??, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Lance misses home, M/M, Sad Lance (Voltron), Stargazing, dancing under the stars, half way through this i can comfirm that there is slight angst, hugs and cuddels, i´m only good at writing fluff, keith is there for him, keith tries to cheer lance up, kissing under the stars, klance, klangst, lance is just really sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 14:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18136673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightboyz/pseuds/moonlightboyz
Summary: lance can´t sleep because he misses home. keith finds him crying and tries his best to cheer him up. it´s pure fluff, because that´s the only thing i can write.





	song of the stars

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this instead of sleeping so don´t expect anything great. also i have a thing for dancing stuff so now we got klance dancing under the stars. am i sorry? no. should i be sorry? probably not. 
> 
> lance can´t sleep and misses home. keith can´t sleep and comforts lance.
> 
> songs i listened to while writing this:  
> Wild enough-Elina  
> Acid rain-Thomston  
> Paranoid-Emily Warren  
> City song-Grace VanderWaal  
> Low-Greyson Chance  
> Sad boy-Gabriel Black

Lance couldn´t fall asleep. No matter what he did he just couldn´t drift off to the dream world. He kept tossing and turning in his small bed. He missed his bed at home with the 6 pillows and 2 blankets and his little night light. Sure, he was thankful for the room he got and that he didn´t have to share it with any of his team mates, but he still missed home. But it was not only his room at home that he missed, it was also his family. God, he even missed his unbelievable annoying siblings. At some point that night Lance couldn´t take it anymore and he got up. Sowly he grabbed his blanket and threw it over his shoulders. Then he made his way through the halls of the castle of lions. He remembered Allura saying something about a glas dome in the castle were you could see all the stars at night. To his own supprise he actually found that dome. 

He was in full awe when he stood in the middle of the room. The view was breathtaking. He slowly sat down and looked up to all the stars. It was amazing, it was nothing like the nights he spent outside at home. This time he could actually see all the stars and even more. On the right side he saw another planet. It remainded him of the saturn and a small smile creeped over his face followed by endless sadness. Suddenly he missed home even more. He thought about the nights he and his older sister sneaked out just to lay on the grass and look at the stars. He felt so heartbroken, he wished that he never landed a foot inside of that stupid cave and found the blue lion with the other. He could feel the hot tears in his eyes and how they slowly found their way down his cheeks. He normally didn´t cry. He wanted to be the super cool and tough paladin, who always laughed and didn´t have to worry about anything. But deep down inside he knew it was only a show and even though he was a good actor it didn´t help him mentally. It only made him feel worse. But now that he was alone he didn´t stop the tears.

Everyone went to bed long time ago and even if someone was awake now no one would find him on the other end of the castle. He sobbed quietly and whipped away the tears from his cheeks but the tears never stopped. It felt good to cry after he held back for so long. That´s why he didn´t notice the other person entering the dome. Not until said person cleared their throat and said: "Lance, are you okay?"

Lance´s body tensed and his throat escaped a smothered sob. "Yeah, I´m fine. Why wouldn´t I?", he stuttered and quickly whipped away the tears. He´s cheeks were a bright pink and he felt so ashamed. That´s exacly why he never cried ow he felt so weak and helpless. Espacially now that Keith found him. He didn´t want him to find him in this state. It made the whole thing even more embaressing. Not only was Keith strong and brave. No, he was also Lance´s crush. "You tell me.", Keith said. "Can I come in? Or do you want to be alone?"

Lance wanted to tell him that he should go, but he knew that was a lie and he would regret it later if he told him to go now. "You can stay here.", he whispered scared his voice would break if he spoke any louder. He didn´t look up when Keith setteled down next to him. "Wow, the view is amazing.", he could hear Keith mutter under his breath. "So do you want to tell me what´s wrong and why you are up at night crying?", he asked and Lance could hear the worry in his voice. "It´s nothong."  
"If it was nothing you wouldn´t be sitting here crying, right? You know you can talk to me no matter what. I am here for you."

Lance could feel Keith´s arm around his shoulder and how he shifted closer to him. Lance sighed. This was really hard for some reasons but nevertheless he decided to tell Keith why he was crying. "I just really miss home. And I know we all miss home but you all kinda found your place in the team. I mean Pidge is the super smart one, who knows everything. Shiro is our strong leader, who takes care off all of us. Hunk might not be the best pilot but he sure knows how to lift the mood and he makes amazing food. And you Keith, you are simply good at everything. You fight like you never did anything eles before and you are like one of the best pilots out there. You might be the loner but you are always there for the team. And I? Maybe you were right all along. I should have stayed home.", he sobbed.

Keith´s heart shattered into 1000 pieces. He never expected Lance to feel this way. He always seemed so happy and goofy. He slowly pulled Lance closer to his body so that he was now leaning on to his chest. "Oh Lance, I didn´t know you were feeling like this all this time.", his voice was nothing but a whisper. He started to rub Lance´s back gently as he continued talking. "Believe me you are an important part of our team. We need you, Lance. Without you there wouldn´t be Voltron. You basically save the team. You are so selfless and you always reach out for other when they need help and I appreciate that a lot. And I´m sure the rest of the team would say the same. We need you Lance, who eles could fit blue as perfectly as you do? I´m sure there is no one eles out there." 

Lance couldn´t hide that little smile on his face but still tears were welling up and rushing down his skin. He never imaged Keith would say anything like this and it really warmed his heart. "Thank you.", he muttered and rubbed his face into Keith´s chest. He smelled like cheap soap and leather. Lance could have stayed like this for the rest of the night but his neck started to hurt so he lifted his head slowly. His eyes met Keith´s blue-grey ones. He could see the galaxy reflecting in his eyes and Lance decided this was the most beautiful thing he´d ever seen. "I mean it. Thank you for being here with me and for saying all this nice words."

"you don´t have to thank me. All I did was telling you the truth and I would always comfort you. You are important to me.", Keith answered him. Lance nodded slowly as one of Keith´s hands found their way to Lance´s cheek and softly whipped away the tears. "Please, stop crying. It makes me sad seeing you like this.", Keith said softly and Lance could only nod again. He kinda lost his voice ever since he looked in Keith´s eyes. His head sinked on to Keith´s shoulder. He took one end of his blanket and pulled it over Keith. Keith rested his head above Lance´s and laid one of his hands on his waist. They sat like that for awhile. The only sound you could hear was their breathing. They were both looking at the million stars and were amazed at how beautiful the night sky looked.

After some time Keith started to hum a song that Lance didn´t know. But Keith´s hums were so calm and pleasant, he felt like he could listen to him forever. "My dad used to sing this song to me whenever I coulden´t sleep. I don´t really remember any of the words but the melody is stuck in my head.", Keith said with a calm voice when he stopped. Lance opened his eyes. He didnt remember when he closed them but he was pretty sure it must have been around the time Keith started to sing. "It´s a really sweet melody.", Lance muffeled. "I hope you feel a little better now.", Keith whispered. "Yeah, thank you." Lance rearranged his head on Keith´s shoulder and placed his hand on Keith´s thigh. Soon Keith´s other hand rested on top of his. They casually held hands like that and stayed silent for some more time. 

Lance kept playing with the thought of confessing his feelings for the black haired one. The more he thought about it the more he could feel the nervousness inside of him. If he didn´t say it now he might never have the guts to tell it Keith. But at the same time he was too scared that Keith would reject him.

"Keith?", Lance finally said and Keith slightly nodded as a sign for him to keep on talking. "I don´t know if this is the right time to tell you this but If i don´t say it know I might never do it." Carefully he lifted his head off Keith´s shoulder to look him in his eyes. He instantly regretted it because now he was even more nervous than he already was. "Okay, so I uhm, well I like you. I really like you.", Lance stuttered and his cheeks turned red. He lowered his head in embarrassment. "God, you are so cute.", he could hear Keith say and if he wasn´t as red as a tomato already he would have been now. "I guess, I´ll have to tell you something too, then. I like you too, Lance." 

One of Keith´s hands found their way to Lance´s cheek and pull his head up and he leaned forward. "Indeed I like you a lot", Keith whispered against Lance´s lips. Keith closed the gab between them and laid his lips on top of Lance´s. Slowly they moved their lips against each other. It was an innocent and soft kiss full of feelings and love. They separated their lips and laid their foreheads against the others. They both couldn´t hide the smiles on their faces. Keith connected their lips for a second kiss and Lance could feel stars explodeing inside of his stomach. 

"This might be a weird request but could you hum that song again?", Lance asked Keith after they broke off the kiss. "And maybe dance with me?" Keith could only smile at how cute Lance was. "Anything for you.", he answered him and stood up. He held out a hand for Lance and pulled him up to his feet. Lance´s hands found their way around Keith´s neck and Keith rested his hands on his hips. He started to hum the song again. First it was barly audible but soon Keith became more confident. They unrhythmically started to dance. They danced in samll circles. Lances´s head found its place on Keith´s shoulder and Keith setteled his head on top of his. Keith turned them around in a slow and lazy pace, but neither of them care. All that mattered was that they were together. They danced like this for a long time and Keith probably repeated the song 3 times until Lance quietly yawned. 

"We should go to bed.", he muttered sleeply and raised his head. "You are probably right.", Keith answered. They separated from each other and Lance picked up his blanket before he followed Keith, who already stood beside the door. Keith reached out for Lance´s hand as they walked through the halls and Lance let him take it. When they reached their bedrooms Keith pulls Lance close and kissed him softly on his lips. "Good night, Honey.", Keith whispered against Lance´s lips.

They both didn´t get enough sleep that night but they didn´t care because what was more important was, that they were both really happy.


End file.
